Tentación con Ojos Carmesí
by Prantz Evans
Summary: AU. CHAPTER 7. -Explicame ¿por qué te molestaba tanto el verme, Soul?- ...¿Lista para la verdad Maka? ..."UUN PASO MÁS" ¿ME AYUDAS?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bueno... aqui eh llegado con lo que es mi primer fanfic publicado, espero que sea de su agrado ya que de verdad me e esmerado muho, creo yo que quedo muy bien.. ya esta bastante avanzado, e escrito hasta el capitulo 5 y realmente creo que tendra alrededor de 10... espero tengan paciencia, actualizare cada semana, ya sea Viernes o Sabado...**

**Quiero agradecer de antemano a ti que te atreviste a dar clic y averiguar que tal esta esto... bien... sin mas... enyoy!**

**Los veo abajo (?)**

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater por desgracia no me pertenece… u.u… espero en Kami-Sama algún día ser como Okhubo-Sama.-. trama x el contrario es absolutamente mía xD

**SUMMARY:** ¿Cómo sobrevivir a la tentación, cuando se es asi de débil? Al verme reflejada en esa mirada carmesí, no pude resistir. Sumergirme en sus brazos fue la mejor sensación de la cual no me arrepiento. –Lo siento, no quise lastimarte- … ADV: maybe lemmon. SxM. My First Fic! ;D give a chance! Onegai!

**_TENTACION CON OJOS CARMESÍ_**

**CAPITULO 1. Reunion Escarlata**

" Sin Sentido "

Las reuniones en casa cada fin de semana eran comunes. Siempre turnaban el lugar de reunión. Nunca prestaba atención; era como si no existiera. Y ahí estaba yo, sentada mirando al vacío, sumergida en mis pensamientos y en cada cosa que había hecho durante el día, que me permitían relajarme despreocupadamente, o al menos eso intentaba.

Movía en círculos la copa. Estaba desparramada en el sillón, mirando sin mirar a mi esposo. Suspirando de vez en vez, perdida en mis pensamientos ¿en qué pensaba? En todo; tantas cosas, una se ligaba de la otra y siempre concluían en lo mismo: Mi vida no es lo que pensé, **no tiene sentido**.

Una mujer de cabello azabache me llamaba, yo solo la veía pero no la escuchaba; correspondía a sus sonrisas como podía, pero me era imposible contestar a las mudas preguntas que me formulaba. Al fin pude prestar atención.

- ¿Estas bien, Maka-San? – pregunto por enésima vez con una sonrisa, aun asi creo que la preocupe.

- ah…si, si gracias Tsubaki-San – respondió como perdida.

- ¿te sirvo otra? No creo que terminen pronto de charlar…- sonrió cálidamente.

- amm…si gracias, otra estaría bien- le entregue la copa y sonreí; me acomode en el sillón y desarrugue mi falda. Apoye mi cara en mi mano, mi brazo descansaba en el descansa-brazo del sofá.

Mire a Tsubaki alejarse. Era una mujer muy amable, la conozco desde el colegio, no éramos amigas, pero estábamos en la misma clase. Siempre fue una chica muy tranquila no alcanzo a comprender como fue que se casó con un tipo de la más idiota como Black*Star; eh estado tentada a preguntárselo, pero no me atrevo, tal vez se enfade.

¿Yo? Pues yo me case enamorada, pero con el tiempo eso se ha ido acabando ¿Por qué? Verán, es estresante tener que discutir con tu marido cada hora del día: _que si las sillas no están simétricamente acomodadas, que el retrato de nuestra boda esta chueco y no se ve simétrico, que la ropa que me pongo sea simétrica, que mi cabello este simétrico, los bajones de el por no ser tan simétrico como quisiera; simetría, simetría, simetría ¡Estúpida simetría!... Ahora ¿Entienden?_

No me podía relajar, al principio me parecía divertido, pensé que podría superarlo y acostumbrarme. Pero hubo una cosa que me hacía hervir la sangre; tener que lidiar con eso es lo más horrible de mi vida: los horarios: levantarse a las ocho de la mañana como poseído, completamente programado…el me molestaba si veía que yo me había levantado antes, o incluso no dejaba que durmiera un mísero minuto después. Pero…la peor hora no era esa…las ocho de la noche era, como él decía: "la hora simétrica para hacer el amor"…ARGH! Si yo tenía o no ganas, a esa o a otra hora, poco le importaba, era es y no otra hora en la que **tenía** que acostarme con él. Hace un año que lo hago sin ganas; el, aunque parezca increíble, no se ha dado cuenta que mis orgasmos son fingidos, que cuando me toca no siento nada.

Asi, asi es mi vida ahora.

Miraba con aburrimiento como Kid (sí, claro, mi esposo) y B*S discutían estupideces in sentido, alzando las mano, moviéndolas nervioso e irritado mientras que el peli azul reía frenéticamente y decía cosas estúpidas; la pobre Tsubaki llendo de aquí para allá con bebidas y alimentos porque B*S decía cosas como "el gran Dios Ore-Sama, tu esposo, quiere otra cerveza" mientras ella sonrió y asentía. Se le notaba, a pesar de todo, enamorada del bruto ese.

El timbre de la puerta sonó….

**ok ok... .-. creo que esta un poco corto.. xD pero los demas van subiendo, igual que la trama... :) es un hecho que llegara a lemmon XD por si le gusta jajaja...**

**aumh... bien, les agradeceria que me dejen un review, T-T motivenme por fa!**

**un comentario mas... xD hasta ahora habia repudiado ser mujer, peeeeero... es en "estos" dias del mes que me inspire tantooo... jajajajaja... -w- ... bueno basta de burradas.,.. me largo...**

**Prantz Off»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ei ei ei!**

**De aquí para allá yo, de allá para acá… xD  
>quien sabe...<strong>

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez para actualizar este  
>fic que espero les guste… w me siento muy muy muy feliz de que les haya<br>gustado, TTwTT nunca pensé tener tantos rw en una semana… :D asi que les traigo  
>este Capítulo maaas largo que el anterior, no solo porque me hayan inspirado, sino<br>porque creo que como lo había escrito quedaba muy corto y se iban a quedar en  
>las mismas que la vez anterior y eso hasta yo lo odio D: ..<strong>

**Como sea… aquí les va y los agradecimientos  
>hasta el final...<strong>

**Gócenlo! (¿)**

**Discleimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece… u.u espero que  
>Kami-Sama algún día se apiade de mí y pueda llegar a ser como Okhubo-Sama, de<br>quien es esta maravillosa obra…

.:• *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* •:.

**Capítulo 2. Compromiso  
>Escarlata<strong>

**"Soul Evans"**

Tsubaki se apresuró  
>a abrir la puerta (asi es, estábamos en el hogar Star-Nakatsukasa)<p>

-¡Viejo al  
>fin llegas! ¡Yahooo! ¡Solo faltabas tú! – gritó el peli azul<p>

-tarde, tarde,  
>tarde; digno de ti- bufé al escuchar el estúpido comentario de mi esposo. Bebí<br>de golpe lo que quedaba en mi copa (que ya me había regresado Tsubaki), hice  
>una mueca y trague grueso -Después de<br>todo este tiempo sin saber de ti y tienes la osadía de llegar tarde – siguió diciendo  
>Kid.<p>

-Bienvenidos-  
>escuche a Tsubaki decir.<p>

No había volteado  
>a ver al recién llegado, no debía ser nada especial, otro tonto más que se unía<br>al grupo de amigos de mi esposo.

-Gracias-  
>escuche una voz muy masculina.<p>

-Kombawa…-  
>dijo otra voz femenina.<p>

-Adelante-  
>dijo Tsubaki, y la puerta cerrándose fue el siguiente sonido.<p>

Kid y B*S  
>se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron para saludar al hombre que había llegado.<p>

-Ven amor-  
>Kid me ofreció su mano; me puse de pie. Tambaleé un poco sobre mis altos<br>zapatos, no por la altura, eh de confesar que no estaba muy acostumbrada a  
>beber.<p>

-Ella es  
>Tsubaki, mi esposa,¡DIGNA DE UN DIOS COMO YO! Ñyajaja- escuche decir a B*S,<br>por poco mis tímpanos revientan.

- Y ella es  
>mi hermosa y simétrica esposa- Comencé a<br>ver desde abajo; vi unos zapatos deportivos tipo Adidas y a su lado otro par de  
>pies con unas zapatillas color arena. Levante poco a poco la mirada, unos jeans<br>desgastados de las rodillas; a un lado un vestido marrón. Seguí levantando la  
>mirada; una chaqueta de cuero negra; aun lado, un hermoso comienzo de vestido<br>con una cinta debajo del busto del mismo color de los zapatos, unos mechones  
>rubios casi castaños caían sobre los hombros de la mujer. Primero termine de<br>ver a aquella mujer: una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. Era ligeramente más alta  
>que aquel hombre al cual aún no le veía el rostro.<p>

-Mucho gusto, soy Maka, Death The Maka _(N.A: XD ¿tiene que usar el apellido de Kid no?)_ extendí una mano a  
>la rubia mientras Kid rodeaba mi cintura. Ella sonrió.<p>

- Un gusto, Elizabeth Thompson, dime Liz- dijo sonriente. –  
>que bella tu esposa Kid- le guiño un ojo a Kid.¿Lo conocía? El sonrió con autosuficiencia.<p>

Me aproxime a saludar a aquel hombre misterioso. Alce la  
>vista. Su cabellera blanca revuelta, curiosamente controlada con una diadema<br>negra, una sonrisa particular, como la de un tiburón y una mirada penetrante,  
>unos ojos carmesí, tan brillantes como una gema. Unos extraños y hermosos ojos.<p>

Sin darme cuenta me perdí en eso ojos que miraban  
>directamente a los míos.<p>

Escuchaba el eco de una voz que hablaba. Su voz, su voz de  
>nuevo, tan masculina…tan…sensual. Veía sus labios moverse, pero yo seguía hipnotizada<br>por aquellos ojos. Hasta que sentí un leve apretón en mi cintura, fue como salí  
>de mi trance.<p>

-Soul  
>Evans, Sra. Maka-<p>

Soul… Me  
>repetí internamente.<p>

-Un "simétrico" gusto- rio haciendo burla de la manía de  
>Kid, mostrando esos dientes filosos. Me impresione, después sentí un leve<br>mareo.

-Maka, Maka ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kid preocupado.

-S-sí, estoy bien…si me disculpan, voy al tocador- me solté  
>de Kid.<p>

Entre y puse seguro. Me mire en el espejo y note un sonrojo  
>en mis mejillas. Nunca había estado tan sonrojada. Ni siquiera el día que Kid<br>me propuso matrimonio. Un calor interno me invadió. Cerré los ojos y recordé aquella  
>mirad, ni los ojos de Kid me parecían tan exóticos comparándolos con los de<br>este hombre, y eso que los ojos de Kid son dorados. Pero su mirada es fría.

Suspire profundo y Salí de donde estaba, fui al comedor y ahí  
>estaban todos. Tsubaki llegaba con algo que parecía seria la cena.<p>

-Siéntate Maka-San- me dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

-sí, gracias, Tsubaki-San- le sonreí igual.

-vamos, dime solo Tsubaki-

-oh… está bien, gracias Tsubaki- sonreí nerviosa.

-somos amigas ¿no es asi?-

Amigas…Hacia mucho que no tenía amigas.

-¿ah?... ¡sí! si claro Tsubaki…amm…Tsubaki-Chan- le dije  
>alegre<p>

-ooww!... Maka-Chan- me sonrió. Parecía de verdad feliz.

Me senté a la mesa y después Tsubaki. Comenzamos a charlar, después  
>de comer, todos.<p>

-¿Cómo te va en España, Soul?- pregunto Kid

-Pues como verán…- miro a Liz-…muy bien- dijo sonriendo.  
>Todos rieron, se escuchó un "se nota". Intente reír, pero resulto de los más<br>falso, por suerte nadie lo noto.

-¿y tú Kid? ¿Hijos?- trague grueso al escuchar esa pregunta,  
>abrí los ojos cuanto más pude.<p>

Kid rió –no, hasta ahora no, pero tal vez pronto- acaricio mi  
>mejilla- lo hemos platicado pocas veces ¿cierto amor?- me sonrió.<p>

La mire a todos y me ruboricé –esto…h-hay que pensarlo…un –un  
>poco- sonreí nerviosa.<p>

-siiiii….los hijos son una gran responsabilidad- dijo Liz  
>bebiendo después de su copa- Eres muy sofisticada Maka…- ¿yo? - ¿asi eras o<br>este bruto te obligo?- carcajeo levemente.

Sofisticada…

-¡Liz!- grito Kid.

Reí diplomáticamente –Kid me enseño. La verdad es que, era  
>bastante extraña y cuando conocí a Kid me ayudo a cambiar, ¡Vaya de paciencia<br>que me tuvo el pobre!-

-¿No será al revés?- se burló B*S. Todos rieron.

Era verdad, tenía una apariencia despreocupada, pero cuando conocí  
>a Kid, quise ser digna de él. Su familia era adinerada y muy refinada,<br>simplemente tenía que aprender a estar a su altura. Y heme aquí.

-vaya que eres guapa Maka- dijo de pronto Liz viéndome muy  
>fijamente. –Kid…no la mereces- rio un poco y codeo a Soul, quien estaba a punto<br>de beber un sorbo de su copa -¿eh, Soul, a que es guapa?- me sonroje bastante.  
>Me moví incomoda en mi silla; cruce la pierna y sin querer roce el muslo de<br>Soul que estaba frente a mí. Abrí mucho los ojos al ver como dio un ligero  
>brinco en su silla, casi tira su copa. Me miro y se sonrojo un poco. Baje la<br>mirada avergonzada.

-mmm…- escuche -algo… pero está muy plana…- ¡¿QUEEE?  
>¡¿Y lo dice asi? ¡Sera igualado!<p>

-¡serás baboso!- lo zapeo Liz –M-Maka-Chan...discúlpalo ¿sí?  
>Es un bruto insensible?- dijo Liz apenada.<p>

-Maka…- dijo Kid. Tenía la cabeza gacha, el flequillo de mi  
>cabello ocultaba mi mirada.<p>

Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí, incluso creo adivinar  
>la cara de Tsubaki sintiendo lástima por mí.<p>

-Kid, amor…- dije en un hilo de voz- me-me quiero ir-

¿Uh? Ah…- él no sabía que decir.

-esto…Maka, no lo tomes asi, el…él es…- decía Liz tratando de  
>remediarlo, sin lograr ningún cambio pues no había justificación.<p>

-…idiota...- complete de voz seca su enunciado.

-¿eh?- Soul arqueo la ceja. Lo mire con enfado.

-idiota…eres un idiota pervertido…está tu mujer aquí y aun asi  
>te fijas en mis pechos¡ ¿Qué será después? ¡ ¿Me veras el trasero al<br>salir? ¡HENTAI!¡BAKA!-

-amm… Maka, no soy su mujer, no aun. Solo estamos  
>comprometidos, a eso vinimos también, a compartir esta noticia con ustedes-<br>dijo Liz. Una gotita se asomaba en su sien.

-¡peor! Si eso es ahora que no están casados, ¡¿qué te  
>puedes esperar en el matrimonio?-<p>

-tsk… ¿y a ti qué más te da?- dijo Soul despreocupado.

-Serás…-

-Maka- dijo Kid con voz enérgica –basta, esto se salió de  
>control…Soul, abstente de hacer nuevamente comentarios despectivos hacia mi<br>mujer- exhortó Kid con seriedad.

Me levante de la mesa y Salí a la terraza. Quise encender un  
>cigarrillo pero el ruido de la puerta corrediza detrás de mí me distrajo.<p>

-oii…- bufé al escuchar su voz. Seguí intentando encender mi  
>cigarrillo, pero el viento me lo impedía. De pronto, Soul se puso frente mío,<br>levante la mirada y de nuevo me encontré con esos hipnotizan tés ojos.

Saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió mi cigarrillo  
>impidiendo el paso del aire pegándose mas a mí.<p>

-Lo siento…-dijo en un susurro, que si no fuera por la cercanía  
>de nuestros cuerpos, no hubiera escuchado.<p>

Era cierto que no tenía lo mismo que Tsubaki o que Liz, mis  
>pechos por mucho eran más pequeños, pero tampoco eran como los de una niña. A<br>pesar de todo, tenía las curvas de una mujer de 23 años, todo proporcional a mi  
>complexión, delgada y delicada.<p>

-no te preocupes, yo también debo disculparme por mi  
>comportamiento infantil…- dije separándome de él, intentando parecer tranquila-<br>suelo ser asi, pero nunca nadie me había hecho sentir asi- dije dando una  
>calada a mi cigarrillo, exhalando el humo después.<p>

Soul sonrió.

Sin darme tiempo a nada más sus brazos envolvieron mi  
>cuerpo. Sentí su calor, me hizo extasiarme, no quería separarme de él. Su olor,<br>su aroma tan masculino me estaba embriagando. Sin darme cuenta deje caer el  
>cigarrillo en mi mano y me deje envolver por ese profundo aroma.<p>

Sumergí mi cabeza en su pecho y me aferre a su camisa con  
>fuerza, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero no me importo, porque todo<br>alrededor había desaparecido, solo quedábamos el yo, y esa sensación que me  
>hacia hervir por dentro.<p>

"¿Qué es esto?" Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

"Pasión" escuche una voz. Apreté mi cuerpo más hacia él.

¿Porque me abrazó? Para empezar, era la primera vez que nos veíamos.  
>Pero sentía como si lo conociera de hace mucho.<p>

"Deseo" Escuche de nuevo esa voz que no podía reconocer.

Respire nuevamente su aroma, quería emborracharme más de él.

"Kid"… Ni siquiera Kid tenía un aroma tan embriagado. Yo, podía  
>estar asi por siempre.<p>

Si tan solo hubieras llegado tres años antes, mi vida sería  
>otra.<p>

**FIN CAPITULO 2**

**.:•*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*•:.**

**Bueeenu… hasta aquí el  
>capitulo… <strong>**J les dire que el capitulo en  
>realodad acababa en donde Soul se presentaba con Maka, pero decidi aumentar y<br>subir el capitulo 3 junto con el dos formando uno solo ( .-. me explique? X) )**

**Ahora los  
>agradecimientos:<strong>

**Liz I'm:** No tardo  
>xD aqii ta! (: Domo Arigato por tu rw!<br>X3 que weno qe te guto!

**The Mad Doll ' Yami  
>Akuma: <strong>(D: qe nombre taan largo! xD): ya quieres ver quien toca la puerta?  
>Puies si ya lo sabias!, tu misma te contestaste jejeje n_n' .. Tiiii! -.-* quien podría vivir con u marido asi?...<br>XD eres una exagerada… Gracias x tu rw!. Espero que te guste est cap tmbn…

**alexiel Evans: ** ale-chan! ale-chan! ale-chaaaan! Cx … ._.'  
>crei que lo ibas a odiar por tu reaccion del principio jjeje…Ya llego! xD pero<br>es Viernes 27! :O … x) te hare esperar para el lemmon…jojo ewe ..ya muero x subirlo..  
>D: lo hubiera hecho todos con lemmon, pero quedaría muy bizarro no? ..<br>jaja..tnx x tu rw!

**mumi Evans elric: **D:  
>te pica el bicho! (¿) jajaja…epero que tambn te guste este nvo cap… nwn graxx<br>tu rw!

**Kabegami Amaterasu:**  
>XD siii! Maka no es nada paciete! .-. quien lo seria con un marido asi?...<br>Grax x tu rw! n_ espero que este capitulo tambn te guste.. Sayoo!

**SuSaHiNa-EvAnZ:**  
>XD no soy tan "nueva" leyendo los fic aqi…soy nueva subiendo :3 …XD buuueno tal<br>vez tu soportarías a Kid (-w- yo tambn..a veces XP) pero Maka no jejeje… aqi  
>sta la conti, espero que te guste. Tnx x tu rw!<p>

**MuffinFactory: **tiiiii!  
>Kid hambreado! (¿) quiere a toda hora el hentai! … (x Maka no se a embarazado<br>simple y sencillamente xq ella se cuida a espaldas de Kid, le hace creer que  
>simplemente no ha llegado el momento..Grax x ponerlo en fav. Y aqi sta la conti…<br>n/n Grax x recomendarme y x tu rw!

**Sakura no Soul: **XD  
>tiii! Triste realidad! Pero pronto sabras por que no se caso con Soul como<br>toooodas quisiermos (-w- bueno yo quisiera que se casara conmigo…/**A**lejandro: ¬¬ que dices?/**P**rantz: n.ñ' na-nada mi amor…que haces  
>aqi?**A**lejandro: ¬¬ vigilándote para  
>que no pongas cosas como esas…nos divorciamos si qieres, a ver si ese tal Soul<br>es tan bueno…tsk, mugroso dientes chuecos../**P**rants: D: nooo!... ¬¬ tampoco te pases…u_u bueno ya…no me caso  
>con Soul..x3**A**lejandro:¬¬ bueno…ya  
>me voy..**P**rantz: u_u tii..) x3 Soul to the rescue now! Llego el  
>chapulin colorado! XD ok no!... n_n grax x agregarme a fav y x tu rw. Aqi<br>sta la conti!

**Nesha Stela Moon: **XD  
>si quieres usar un diminutivo usa Pan (-.- tengo una amiga qu me dice Palito de<br>Pan XD no es que me guste pero se oye lindo XDD jajaj) …ok ya… este… n.n espero  
>que te guste este cap D: no te cuelgue :O o qien dejara rw –ignora tu vida- XD …jajaj…<br>ntc … gracias por tu rw!

**Sumino the Star:** XD te hice reir? Jajaja como puedes  
>reir cunado alguien "sufre"? … tiii! X3 10 en una semana (contigo 11) con el<br>primer cap. Y con el pimer fic! ..mensaje? ok no entendí lo ultimo, pero bue….  
>(: … D: la cosita! XD la cosita va por ahí!... .-. eso no.. jeje .. (x espero<br>que te guste este cap y domo por tu rw! x3

*-*-*•

**Pff… son todos… Una  
>vez mas G-R-A-C-I-A-S por sus rw! Espero que sigan dejando mas!<strong>

**Aaah! Una cosa mas,  
>para aqells que tengan twiiter busqenme como PrantzEvans … (:<strong>

**Me voy!...  
>n_n!<strong>

**(loz errores ortográficos  
>en los agradecimientos son intensionales XD)<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discleimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece… como sea…

…-• *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*•-…

**Capitulo 3. Familia**

**"Quédate"**

Han pasado 2 semanas ya, desde aquella cena. Soul y yo acordamos ser amigos. Hoy había reunión en nuestra casa, bueno a decir verdad, en la casa de mi suegro, _Shinigami-Sama_. La casa es tan grande que la tenía casi todo el tiempo para mi sola. Ya que tanto Kid, como Shinigami-Sama se dedican a cosas de su empresa.

-¿De dónde conoces a Liz, cariño?- pregunte a Kid durante el almuerzo.

-oh…a Liz, cuando viaje a España por mis estudios, específicamente para mi tesis, la conocimos…-

-"¿conocimos?"- pregunte con duda.

-…si, Soul y yo hacíamos la misma carrera y viajamos juntos, él se quedó y por lo que sé ahora, conoció mejor a Liz. Yo volví. Había dejado a cierta mujer hermosa esperando- me sonrió con el ultimo comentario.

-oh!...pero…yo no conocía a Soul…- dije llevando algo de comida a mi boca.

-je, no claro que no…le desagradabas…- tomó de su vaso.

-¿c-cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde me conoce?- estaba realmente sorprendida con ese comentario.

-no era como si te conociera personalmente. Él estaba en clases diferente a las tuyas, eso me dijo. Tu sola presencia le molestaba- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-pero que sujeta más extraño, mira que juzgarme sin conocerme- dije indignada

-ya, ya, eso no importa ahora, me alegra que sean amigos ahora…por cierto- lo mire –Liz…no fue una casualidad que la conociera, es una sobrina de mi padre- dijo natural

-¿eh? …¿es tu prima?- arqueé una ceja.

Rió con levedad –no te sorprendas tanto, es hija de mi tía Marie- sonrió nervioso -…y tengo otra prima, hija de mi tío Stein-

-No sabía que el Dr. Stein tuviera una hija-

Me pareció divertido imaginarme al Doctor Franken Stein en su faceta de padre.

-¿y quién es ella?- sonreí. Había terminado de comer y limpiaba mi boca con una servilleta de tela.

-es una chica divertida, pero molesta, por eso Stein no la tiene con él- pareció divertido cuando mencionaba eso –su nombre es Patty- me sonrió –estudia en Alemania-

-oh!... ¿y alguna vez la conoceré?- dije pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja

Apareció una de las chicas de servicio para llevarse los platos.

-¿necesita algo mas Shinigami-San?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-no gracias, solo que preparen mi maleta-

-hai, Shinigami-San, de inmediato-

Se alejó y desapareció de la habitación.

-¿y ahora a dónde vas?- dije en un suspiro. Cruce mis brazos y los apoye en la mesa. Mire con aburrimiento a Kid.

Era cierto que Kid salía seguido de casa, pero seguía sin acostumbrarme a sus salidas repentinas y de última hora. Si bien no se iba por más de dos o tres días, esos días me los pasaba en completa soledad.

-a Alemania, me voy esta noche- contesto con seriedad. Se notaba triste. Siempre era lo mismo –mi tío Stein me pidió precisamente que fuera por Patty; iré, llegare allá, estaré un día y saldremos temprano al siguiente-

-bien- conteste aburrida. Si cree que me quedare tranquila cuando me da el itinerario que tiene planteado, se equivoca. Además, jamás me pide que lo acompañe y eso me molesta un poco – ¡pero hoy hay reunión aquí!- le dije alarmada al recordar nuestra reunión.

-lo sé, me iré durante la reunión-

-está bien…como sea- me levante –veré que tu maleta este hecha, con tu permiso-

Era noche ya. B*S y Tsubaki estaban ya en casa. Se veía hermosa. Cada que había reunión en nuestro hogar había que esmerarse en cuanto al arreglo personal. Tsubaki traía un vestido negro con estampado de flores blancas, muy sobrio y conservador. B*S solo una camisa a rayas remangada y sin fajar de color azul celeste con unos pantalones negros de vestir; Era extraño verle vestido de esa forma, pero Tsubaki ponía mano dura sobre él argumentando que "un Dios debe estar presentable ante sus súbditos" y chorradas como forma de convencerlo, vaya que le ha agarrado el lado a su maridito.

Yo me había puesto un vestido purpura oscuro, ajustado, que me llegaba una cuarta encima de mis rodillas con una cinta debajo del busto color plata; recogí mi cabello en media coleta que sostuve con broche también plateado.

Sonó el timbre.

"Soul" pensé. Me ponía nerviosa, pero recordé dos cosas muy importantes: ÉL está comprometido y YO estoy casada, sin mencionar que nuestras respectivas parejas son pariente entre sí.

Eso no me impedía tronar los huesos de mis manos con desesperación, sentía ansiosa por volver a verle, no entiendo el motivo, pero de cierta manera me embargaba la felicidad de solo pensar en él.

-Bienvenido Soul-San- lo recibió la chica de servicio en la puerta

Entró y me acerque a recibirlo.

-Bienvenido Soul- le sonreí amable

-Gracias Maka- me sonrió torcidamente. Esa sonrisa suya que hacia derretirme por dentro. No sé, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creo haber sentido como su mirada me recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

Otro calor recorrió hasta la punta del último pelo de mi cabeza, sentí como si mi ropa se derritiera con el contacto de mi piel, bueno, no literalmente.

-Soul-Kun, que bien que llegaste- escuche la voz de Tsubaki sacándome de mis pensamientos –te ves muy bien Soul-Kun- le sonreía ella amable.

Cierto. Soul estaba más atractivo de lo usual. Con un traje con raya de gis roja, una corbata negra que hacia juego con una camisa roja, la cual hacia relucir aún más sus brillantes ojos escarlata; su cabello albino revuelto como siempre… definitivamente era el hombre más sensual que jamás vi en toda mi vida. ¿Lo hará a propósito?

Ey viejo ¿y Liz?- dijo B*S.

Cierto me quede tan embelesada con la presencia del albino que inconcientemente olvide que Liz no venía con él.

B*S choco la mano con la de án críos.

-Si Soul, ¿y Liz?- pregunte realmente interesada. En cierto modo me sentía aliviada de que no viniera con él.

-no podrá venir hoy… fue a visitar a su madre, vive a las afueras de Death City, no regresara en una semana. Hace mucho que no la ve- dijo con seriedad. Tal vez la extraña. Bah!

-con que Liz se fue a visitar a la tía Marie- se escuchó la voz de Kid acercandoce –Bienvenido Soul, si no tienes donde quedarte, eres bien recibido aquí-

Cuando Kid dijo eso, mi pulso se aceleró. Tener a Soul aquí toda una semana seria mi perdición y sobre todo…una _tentación_….

* * *

><p>• *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* •<p>

**kOnnichiwa a todos los que leen esta estupida historia... :) hoy ando de un humor algo raro... pero bueno a ustedes que diablos les va a interesar, jeje asi qe mejor no los mareo con tanto choro...**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, actualice hoy porque el finde no voy a estar...**

**amm... los agradecimientos... quisiera disculparme pero no voy a poder mencionar a nadie, eso no quiere decir que no este contenta con aquells que muy amablemente se dan el tiempo para leer esta cosa a lo que llaman historia... no mecionare a nadie para no herir suceptibilidades, pero eso si, yo estoy al pendiente de todos...**

**Bueno, me largo... porque aca me estan precionando...**

**Cuidence y que tengan linda semana...**

..-•*-*•-..

**Prantz Off-***

**..-•*-*•-..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, aquí les dejo este 4° Capitulo, espero que les guste a pesar de que es bastante corto a comparación de los demás, pero no lo podía hacer más largo porque se revelaría mucho. Igual disfrútenlo y les hago la amable invitación a que me den sugerencias.**

**Gracias a todos los review que me dejaron y una disculpa porque no he podido leer fics de todos mis favoritos y los nuevos x_x se murió el internet de mi celular XD no me quejo ya que era gratis _  
>no me quemen por favor… je …<strong>

**Aquí los agradecimientos:**

**/mumi Evans elric**/cualquiera caería ante los hermosos encantos de Soul. Gracias por tu rw y espero que te guste este cap.**/Liz.I'm**/ya, aquí esta el sig cap. Disfrutalo**/MuffinFactory**/Patty saldrá un poco mas adelante, pero ten por  
>seguro que saldrá XD ¿Qué seria de nuestra vida sin ella?¿no?<strong>Nesha Stela Moon**/D: ¿numa numa? … tostón-san!  
>XD yaviene la infidelidad. (: gracias por tu rw, disfruta el cap<strong>the-lady-of-darkness-97**/jaja no fue todo culpa de Maka, ya lo veras; hasta puedo decirte que nada fue culpa de ella. Tnx x tu rw**/Yukipab**/metete mas XD enjoy!**/Little doll (en lugar de muñequita n_n)**/ya sabras porque Soul no llego antes, pero será mas adelante, asi que lee! XD jojojo ntp, igual agradezco tu rw, XD yo por eso no visito a mi abuela D: es bien metiche!(¿) u_u no es una abuela normal.. D: es como escalibur! DX**/kaoru240**/aquí esta la conti, averigua que pasara muajaja ewe**/SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**/Disfruta el new cap. Gracias por tu rw**/PhoebeJunko**/ntp, se agradece que comentes. Enjoy!**/GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES! … n_n ME INSPIRAN MUCHO!/**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**_CAPITULO 4 _**

**"SOLOS"**

**¿PROBLEMAS?**

**…..**

-No Kid, mis maletas están en un hotel, pagamos por adelantado. Pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento- contesto amable.

Suspiré de alivio. Mantenerlo lejos de mí hubiera sido un desafío viviendo en la misma casa.

-Pueden pasar a la mesa- anunciaron desde el umbral del comedor principal.

…

Habíamos terminado de comer y platicábamos muy animadamente.

Kid miro su reloj –tengo que irme amor- besó mi frente y se puso de pie.

-¿En serio?- pregunté viendo cómo se levantaba.

-Sí. Si quiero llegar para pronto, debo irme pronto ¿no crees?- me decía mientras se acomodaba el traje, que ligeramente se había arrugado mientras estaba sentado –Con su permiso, me retiro. Regresare en 4 días, si mis cálculos no me fallan y todo sale bien. Que disfruten la velada- dijo cortésmente.

-¡Ey! También nosotros nos vamos. El Gran Dios mañana tiene que abrir la escuela-

B*S y Tsubaki tienen como negocio familiar una escuela de artes marciales. Extraños. Aunque a decir verdad, no tengo idea de cuál es la clase de negocio que tienen la familia de Kid.

La servidumbre se había retirado a sus habitaciones desde hacía ya un rato.

Despedí a Kid y Tsubaki con B*S.

Soul se quedó. Me dirigí a la cocina e invite a Soul a que me siguiera.

-¿Te ofrezco un café, Soul?- le pregunte mientras metía el filtro a la cafetera y buscaba un par de tazas.

Le daba la espalda a Soul y estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que olvide que estábamos solos.

De un momento a otro sentí como sus brazos me rodearon la cintura por detrás -¿Q-Que haces?- le pregunte alarmada –S-Suéltame...- dije en un hilo de voz. No creía lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Shshsh…- puso un par de sus dedos en mis labios para silenciarme –Sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo- me dijo en un susurro. Respiraba contra mi nuca. Uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de mi cintura y su mano libre se paseaba a lo largo de mi cintura, mis caderas y mis piernas. No sabía qué hacer, no podía negarme.

~ Calor~

De nuevo ese calor tan excitante. El roce de sus manos me erizaba la piel. Una de sus manos subió hasta uno de mis pechos y lo apretó tan fuerte que me dolió un poco, pero no negare que me gusto que lo hiciera. ¡Por Dios! Esto nunca fue propio de mi…Reprimí un leve gemido. Soul besaba mi espalda y me estremecí. Sus besos iban y venían a mi cuello y oreja. Era tan seductor aquello.

"Kid"

Recordé el rostro de mi esposo y trate de zafarme de él, pero me tenía tan bien sujeta que me era imposible.

No quería engañar a mi marido, pero tampoco quería parar todo aquello. No dejarme llevar era realmente complicado. Mordí mi labio cuando sentí que su mano descendía y levantaba mi diminuto y ajustado vestido para acariciar mis piernas. Mis manos se movían torpemente entre su cabello, alborotándolo.

Se sentía tan bien.

Una aventura…eso sería solamente, no podría esperar nada más, pero me conformaba y parece ser que el también. Un deseo carnal, eso era todo. No podía creerme capaz de esto, pero lo necesitaba, quería sentirme deseada de nuevo, importante…quería….quería sentirme **mujer**.

No supe en que momento llegamos a una de las recamaras, no era la mía, pero no me importaba. Desabotoné con desesperación su camisa, gruño de placer cuando termine y comencé a acariciarle el pecho, la espalda y el abdomen. Nos besábamos con frenesí, la lujuria inundaba esa habitación.

En cuestión de segundos estábamos desnudos; él comenzó a descender con besos desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos y mi vientre, se detuvo en mi ombligo y comenzó a lamer alrededor. Yo no quería perderme de nada, quería ver esa mirada suya impregnada de deseo y pasión. Vi como descendía sus lamidas hasta mi entrepierna. Arqueé mi espalda esperando la sensación que se veía venir, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y apreté los ojos.

Todo había ido tan rápido.

-"Maka"- escuche una voz… ¿Soul?

-"Maka"- volví a escuchar…. ¿Kid?...¡ ¿KID?

Él…. ¡esta aquí!

•

•

•

•

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4 espero que lo hayan**  
><strong>disfrutado, una disculpa por lo chibi que esta. Bien, comenten y… SEE YOU IN<strong>  
><strong>THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>

Review!

Pяaитz oƒƒ~

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nasss~ ¿Cómo andan? Yo, leve leve… aquí tomando valor para actualizar… me duele la espalda, jejeje… bueno los agradecimientos…**

**MuffinFactory: **_u_u perdón x hacerlo tan cortito XD pero no podía revelar mucho, aunque tampoco es como si la  
>historia fuera muy interesante. Gracias por tu rw. Disfruta el cap.<em>**Liz.I'm: **_ahí está ya. Ándele léale. Jaja _**Little Doll: **_Yaaa no te enojes! Qué bueno que te gustara el cap, espero que este también te guste. n3n chuus!~ _**mumi evans elric: **_*-* me? …me Sempai? X3 gracias!... XD aunque no es para tanto... jajaja ¬0¬ moo~ no reveles secretos XD acaso tienes espías o qué? Yaaa! Espero que te guste este cap mumi-chan. _**Nesha-Chan: **_joo~ XD que miedo no? Pero ya verás lo que paso… espero que te guste este cap. Besos! _**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **_ok… ya verás que hacen si es Kid.. jojojo… espero que te guste este cap… -_- me esforcé, a ver si lo logre. Jejeje. Vale disfrutalo. (: _**Gloria: **_gracias por comentar Gloria! Me alegra que comentes y que te guste la historia!_

**Bien, aquí la continuación…**

***Ya saben que Soul Eater no me pertenece, XD ni a mí ni a nadie de los que escribimos en esta sección…**

**….**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**_CAPITULO 5_**

**"EMBRIAGARTE"**

**¿Cómo?**

**…..**

_Esa sensación…NUNCA llegó._

Abrí los ojos y me topé con la mirada ámbar de mi esposo, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto claramente preocupado.

Mire a todos lados para reconocer aquel lugar. -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte confundida.

_¿Un sueño? _

Todo aquello… ¿Era solo un sueño?

-Te quedaste dormida cariño- dijo Kid con ternura –estas en el recibidor principal-

-¿y los demás?- pregunté mientras me incorporaba en el sofá.

-en el comedor. Saliste y dijiste que regresabas; como tardaste vine a buscarte- dijo aclarando mis dudas- ehm…Tsubaki y Black se van y…- miro su reloj-…yo igual, Soul se ofreció a ayudarte- ¡No! – Dijo que no había problema- me sonrió.

-v-vale- me puse de pie.

Tsubaki y Black Star se acercaban

-Nos retiramos Maka-Chan- dijo Tsubaki mientras se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla –te ves cansada- me sonrió. Es una persona muy comprensiva.

-¡SEEE! ¡EL GRAN SENSEI, MAÑANA ENSEÑARA UNA NUEVA TECNICA A SUS PEQUEÑOS ALUMNOS MORTALES! KYAJAJA- grito estrepitosamente Black Star

-oh… está bien, que gusto que hayan venido- dije con una sonrisa fingida.

-me voy- Kid se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla –deséame buen viaje-

-sí, no te preocupes- me crucé de brazos y los seguí hasta la puerta para despedirlos.

Soul se apareo a mí para verlos irse. Black y él se despidieron como siempre, chocando las manos. Kid se despidió como siempre hacen los hombres **_(n.a: ¿Quién ha visto a los hombres despedirse? Ok, no lo explicare) _**y Tsubaki con una reverencia.

Kid antes de subir al auto me miro –extráñame- dijo para después besarse la palma de la mano y "soplar el beso"

"Lo atrapé" y… asi se quedó en mi mano. _En cuanto se vaya lo tiro_ pensé aburrida.

Se fueron, solo quedamos él y yo. Genial, mi tortura iba a empezar. Debía hacer algo para sobrellevar la situación.

Soul carraspeo un poco obligándome a voltear a verlo -¿comenzamos? Es tarde y supongo que estas cansada y querrás dormir- su mirada era inexpresiva, pero aun así tenia brillo especial.

Asentí sin decir nada.

…

Era tarde cuando terminamos de recoger todo el desorden que Black Star había hecho.

Nos dejamos caer pesadamente en un sofá cada uno.

-vaya, no quiero ni imaginar cómo es que Tsubaki puede con el- dije cansada.

-seeee… es como vivir con un niño de 5 años- Soul arrastraba las palabras – ¿quieres un trago para relajarnos?- me pregunto girando su rostro a verme. Estábamos completamente desparramados en el sofá.

-vale…un whisky- dije mirándome las uñas sin voltear a ver. Se fue.

La verdad todo el rato no hice más que ignorarlo, las imágenes de mi sueño taladraban vergonzosamente mi cerebro cada segundo y la mejor manera, creo yo, de olvidarlo era evitarlo. Pero le había contestado con toda natural que me sorprendí. Me incomodaba su presencia, pero no quería que se fuera.

Regresó con una botella y un par de vasos con hielo. Sirvió para cada uno sin moderación, la verdad no me importo.

**_SOUL POV_**

Le di su vaso y la vi beberse el contenido como agua –vaya… tenías sed- dije sorprendido, nunca había visto a ninguna mujer beber así; ni siquiera a Liz y eso ya es decir bastante.

-Nee Soul- me acerco el vaso indicándome que le sirviera más. Ni un solo momento me volteo a ver. Se me hacía extraño, tal vez sea yo, pero esta mujer me ha evitado toda la noche -…Liz, ella… ¿Es bonita verdad?- sonrió como ida.

Me pillo por sorpresa esa pregunta, pero le reste importancia; creo que el alcohol le afecto muy rápido –este…sí, es bastante guapa-

Se incorporó cual zombie y miro al frente. Estiro su brazo para que le diera su bebida. Lo miro atenta y la bebió de un sorbo. Me quede atónito. Hipeo –oops...me ha dado hipo- reía como estúpida, borracha.

Dejo de lado su vaso, me miró fijamente y frunció el ceño –de verdad crees que soy plana Soul- dijo de golpe mientras se tomaba los senos con sus manos.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí torcidamente. Cuando los abrí iba a responderle pero el sillón donde estaba se hundió, Maka se había sentado a mi lado. Yo estaba inclinado hacia delante con mis brazos descansando sobre mis rodillas con el vaso de alcohol en las manos. Voltee a ver a Maka, estaba desparramada en el sillón. Su vestido se había levantado levemente.

_Cielos sus piernas son..._

-¿Sabes Soul?- interrumpió mis pensamientos sobresaltándome, agradecí eso, estaba empezando a divagar. Ella jugaba con un mechón de su cabello que caí por sus hombros –me siento desplazada-

-¿ah sí?¿porque?- pregunte más que nada por cortesía, no me interesaba mucho lo que una borracha tuviera que decirme; tal vez sea cruel que piense asi, pero a fin de cuentas no somos tan apegados.

Se enderezo y apoyo sus manos en el sillón con los brazos encogidos y su cabeza ladeada –por Kid y sus estúpidas estupideces- se reía levemente cual loca al notar lo que había dicho.

-Siempre ha sido asi- dejé mi vaso en la mesita central. El hielo se había deshecho y sabia solo a agua.

-lo que digo es que…- hizo una pausa. La miré de perfil, estaba pensando; se le notaba. –hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que él no me…amm…-volvió a pausar la charla y torció la boca –oye Soul, ¿Cómo haces el amor con Liz? ¿Qué técnicas usas?-

¿Eh?

.

.

.

¡ ¿EEEHH?

•

•

•

•

_ :*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*:_

**Ok Ok…aquí el 5° Capitulo, muchas gracias por leerlo. Este…pues no tengo mucho que decir, déjenme un rw si les gusto o igual si no les gusto, se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo, eso me ayudara a crecer (wao…al fin dejare de comer Choco Crispis XD…vale eso no)**

** Me largo! Cuidence!**

**Procuren ser simetricos... o una Jirafa les mordera la pata... -w-**

**Pяaитz oƒƒ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eiithz!**

**Joo~**

**Welcome to my Rainbow World! …**

**Lo que sea…**

**Bien, muchas gracias a todas por sus rw, me hacen muy feliz. Eh aquí el sexto capítulo de este fic, espero que este también les guste, no podre agradecer personalmente pero sépase que estoy al pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus mensajes, ya saben si quieren contactarme vía FaCeBoOk es: /rainbOwOfprantz o búsquenme como Prantz Kiroshi De Luna (Prantz Evans).**

**_MuffinFactory, alexiel-sama, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, Solei Dantes (^w^ new lector), nesha-neeChan, the-lady-of-the-darkness-97, mumi-Chan, little Doll-Chan… DOMO ARIGATO!_**

**Enjoy please!**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**CHAPTER 6**

**ANTES**

**"¿****Conoces lo ****que ****siento?"**

**SOUL's PoV**

_¡¿WTF? ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta vieja? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar algo asi?_

La observe y me miraba fijo con el ceño fruncido, ahí es que me di cuenta que iba enserio con la pregunta.

Carraspeé un poco, no sabía como responder a eso. Necesitaba cambiar de tema.

-am…etto… ¿Estas ejerciendo tu carrera, Maka?- pregunté cómo último recurso. No era que me interesara mucho, pero tenía que zafarme de aquella incomoda pregunta –estudiaste Licenciatura en Derecho ¿no?- desviaba mi vista a cualquier lado fuera de la penetrante mirada jade de Maka.

-No cambies la conversación Soul, estoy ebria no tarada- infló las mejillas.

No pude contenerme, estallé en carcajadas al verla así.

-No puedo creer que una "mujer"- dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos –haga ese tipo de expresiones faciales- seguía riendo apretando los ojos. Ya me dolía la barriga.

De pronto…

Un dolor intenso en mi cabeza. Maka me había golpeado con un pesado libro que no se dé dónde diablos lo pudo haber sacado.

-argh! ¿Y eso porque ha sido?- frotaba mi cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor que me había causado tal golpe-¿eres idiota o qué?- replique furioso.

Ella se giró indignada, tratando de ignorarme. Se puso de pie; la busque con la mirada y la divise subiendo las escaleras… o al menos eso intentaba. Se tambaleaba, subia tres escalones y descendía dos en reversa, era gracioso, pero estaba empezando a irritarme el ver que no se acercaba ni un pelo a su meta. Como sea, me puse de pie y fui hacia donde ella estaba, la tome de la muñeca y pase su brazo detrás mío -¿Dónde está su recamara?- le pregunte comenzando a subir. Es bastante delgada en su apariencia pero vaya que era pesada.

-al fondo del corredor-dijo. Trató de soltarse de mí, pero yo insistí en sostenerla.

-suéltame idiota yo puedo sola- aún estaba enfadad y su aliento apestaba a alcohol, ¿Cómo era posible que con dos simples whiskies se haya puesto asi?, que tontería.

-si eso fuera cierto, no estaría aquí ayudándote y soportándote-

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta que se suponía seria la recamara matrimonial. Fruncí el ceño. No tengo idea del por qué, tenía una sensación extraña, era incomodidad, o eso creo.

El cuerpo de Maka se aflojó, la miré y me di cuenta que se estaba durmiendo. Como pude abrí la puerta y la sostuve con ambos brazos.

Entré y me acerqué a la cama. Antes de colocarla en la cama, mi mirada se posó en su rostro, estaba dormida. Estando así, su rostro parecía más el de una niña que de una mujer de 23 años.

La dejé recostada, la contemple por unos minutos más y le retiré unos cuantos mechones que caían sobre su blanco rostro, rocé su piel lo cual hizo que sonriera. Me sonreí igual yo; de verdad seguía siendo bella, el pasar de los años le habían sentado muy bien, ya no era esa adolecente poco agraciada físicamente que conocí cuando estudiaba. Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos años antes, o me hubiera atrevido a acercarme a ella, todo lo que tengo frente a mí, es decir, ella, seria completamente mío. ¿Pero qué digo? ¿Sera acaso que aún no me olvido de ella? Tal vez.

Kid era y es mi amigo, esa vez que estaba a punto de confiarle mi secreto él me lo dijo…

**_~ FLASH BACK ~_**

_-¿Qué te parece Soul?- a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, se escuchaba emocionado. -¿Qué crees que responda?-_

_-viejo, eres casi perfecto, ¿Cómo podría una mujer decirte que no?- mordí mi lengua, ¿Cómo pude decir eso sin atragantarme?_

_-¿lo crees Soul?- preguntó dubitativo, arqueando una ceja._

_-¡claro! Sí Black Star logro engancharse con ese monumento de Nakatsukasa ¿acaso tu no podrías con esa pechos planos?- le dije sonriendo. Era como tragar veneno decir aquellas palabras –anda a por ella- le dije ya sin expresión alguna._

_Sonrió satisfecho, eran, creo yo, las palabras que quería escuchar. Vaya...si seré estúpido._

**_ ~FLASH BACK OFF~_**

Suspiré resignada. Por esa razón me aleje de esta ciudad; ni siquiera me aparecí el día de la boda y para olvidarlo todo, busqué a Liz (que yo sabía que estaba sola y me aceptaría así, ya que siempre mostro interés por mi) esa noche. Yo sabía que era la luna de miel de mi amigo y la mujer que tanto había amado, me sentí tan solo, derrotado e impotente, que traté de olvidar mis penas desatando mis deseos guardados hacia ella (hacia Maka), en otra mujer. Sabía que tal vez el enrollarme con otra mujer me haría olvidarme de todo el pasado.

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo, me recargué en la cama donde dormía ella.

Tal vez había usado a Liz para olvidar a Maka, pero… ¿realmente funcionó?

Me puse de pie y salí sigilosamente de esa enorme habitación. Era tarde y me era imposible regresar ahora a casa. El sueño se había esfumado. Vagué un poco por el hogar de los Shinigami; hacía mucho que no estaba aquí. No recuerdo haberlo visto tan triste y desolado, siempre había movimiento, fiestas, chicos y chicas de aquí para allá, supongo que Kid lo hacía para no sentirse vació, pero uno paga caro el precio por crecer; Ahora no había nadie, los "amigos" desaparecen.

-tsk- chasqueé la lengua al ver mí jodida posición de adulto; a cualquiera le gustaría quedarse joven. Reí para mí.

Recorriendo pasillos, abriendo y cerrando puertas, no encontraba nada interesante.

Aquella sala de juegos que recordaba con claridad había desaparecido, no había más que decoración propia de la casa, muebles, mesas, sillas, retratos, pinturas, candelabros, etc., etc., etc.; todo aburrido.

Una puerta llamó mi atención; emanaba una tenue luz al interior, me acerque y lentamente la empujé para abrirla. Nunca había visto nada igual, era hermosa esa habitación; tan fresca: al centro un enorme piano de cola, era tan peculiar (nunca había visto uno asi, eso a pesar de que en mi familia la mayoría se dedica al negocio de la música; podría decirse que estoy acostumbrado a todo lujo, lo que no quiere decir que me guste), era de color rojo oscuro, tal vez color vino, no lo sé, pero era hermoso. Hacía mucho que no tenía uno frente a mí. Me acerque a paso lento; mis pisadas resonaban en toda aquella espectacular habitación, pase un dedo para recorrerlo y sonreí. Giré mi vista y había pocos instrumentos más: un violín y un arpa. Había un megáfono también y un gran diván rojo (como el de los psicólogos, pero más cómodo a mi parecer).No se veían las paredes, ya que estaban cubiertas por unas suaves cortinas negras con lazos blancos. Y al fondo, algo que jamás olvidare: la fotografía de Maka el día de su boda, sola. Era tan grande aquella imagen, cubría casi el total de aquel muro. Tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, su cenizo cabello perfectamente arreglado y su vestido era tan delicado y sobrio como ella, sus ojos resaltaban sobre aquella imagen, un verde intenso; era hermoso lo que mis ojos veían.

Sonreí con tristeza contemplando aquella. Kid lo tenía todo. Aparté mi vista de esa fotografía y me dirigí al piano, me senté en el taburete y suspiré cerrando los ojos –_For you_-Dije en un susurro. Levante la tapa que cubría las teclas y comencé a tocar desbordando mis sentimientos, plasmándolos en cada nota: tristeza, arrepentimiento, soledad, infelicidad, aburrimiento…y, amor. No sabía que estaba tocando, yo solo movía los dedos y me dejaba llevar por todo aquello.

_Tal vez…me esté volviendo…LOCO._

**FIN CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este cap... nos leemos en el prox...<strong>

**prantz off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eiithz!**

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capitulo más de su fanfic favorito TENTACION CON OJOS CARMESÍ. Como sea, gracias por esperar una eternidad… de antemano agradezco a todas esas personas que han leído completa esta historia que a veces a mí misma me aburre .w. pero me gusta escribir por eso le sigo XD.**

**Ok _Soul Eater_ no me pertenece, ya lo saben, pero me gusta lo que mi mente hace con sus personajes y por eso escribo ridículas historias más fuera de la realidad de lo que pueda estar la serie… XD que largo Discleimer…**

•

•

•

•

**"Un Paso Más"**

**¿Me Ayudas?**

Los brillantes rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana entreabierta me hicieron fruncir el ceño; poco me gusta el sol, he ahí el hecho del porque soy tan blanca.

Gruñí bajito. Me incorporé de a poco en la cama, tallé mis ojos ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Recuerdo haber despedido a Kid, Tsubaki con Black; Solo Soul se quedó y… ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde quedó Soul? Sera que… ¿Será que él me trajo aquí? Entonces debió haberse ido anoche mismo.

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi celular.

Abrí la tapa.

= _Kid Husband_ =

-moshi moshi~ -

-¿aló?... ¿Maka?- ¿Quién más podía ser, sino yo? –Tengo malas noticias…-su voz se escuchaba angustiada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte aun adormilada. Baje los pies de la cama y busqué tentando con estos, tratando de encontrar mis sandalias.

-Estoy varado en Alemania, te llamo desde casa de Patty. Una extraña tormenta azota el lugar donde estoy. Tal vez tarde más de lo esperado.-

-Oh, que lastima, ¿pero estas bien?- pregunte, sinceramente, sin interés.

-cla…oy…en… ¿Maka?...es…me…¿Mak…-

-¿Kid? ¿Qué pasa Kid? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Kid?-

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de la llamada cortada.

-espero que este bien-dije, soltando un suspiro y volviendo el teléfono a su lugar. Tocaron la puerta de mi alcoba y anunciaron que el desayuno estaba listo. Me puse de pie y entré a la regadera. Cuando termine salí y me vestí. Giré el picaporte de la puerta para salir de mi recamara, me tope de cerca con una de las chicas de servidumbre.

-Midori*, ¿Sabes i anoche se fue Soul-Kun?- preguntaba a la par que cerraba la puerta, obligué a que la chica se girara a verme y prestara atención.

-etto…-pensó un poco -Pues, nosotros nos retiramos temprano anoche y esta mañana no lo hemos visto; supongo que se fue- me sonrió -¿necesita otra cosa?-

-no, gracias. Que sirvan el desayuno en la mesa del jardín-

De nuevo desayunaré sola; no es nada nuevo, pasa más a menudo de lo que quisiera. Suspiré, era la segunda vez en el dia y no precisamente de felicidad.

Llegue al borde de la escalera, dispuesta a bajarla. En un instante sentí una sensación extraña, me detuve en seco justo antes de bajar las escaleras.  
>Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, guiándome por esa sensación.<p>

Llegue a una puerta estaba entre abierta; percibí un aroma que me pareció familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. Abrí lentamente la puerta intentando no provocar ningún ruido. Asomé la cabeza y vi un piano hermoso, un par de instrumentos más, un par de mesas pequeñas y un diván rojo. Iba a poner un pie dentro de la habitación cuando una delicada voz me sobresalto, puesto que en aquel lugar todo era silencio. Me lleve una mano al pecho y cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué sucede Marietta*?- está chica siempre tiene esa desgraciada costumbre; llega sin hacer ruido y desprevenidamente habla sin moderar la voz, que aunque delicada, si asusta. Además su aspecto no ayuda mucho, su piel es aún más blanca que la mía y su cabello grisáceo sin vida la hace ver como un muerto viviente o algo parecido; es muy linda, pero tétrica.

-etto…gomen; su desayuno está servido ¿Desea que mejor lo suba?-me pregunto con esa sonrisa que en ocasiones es angelical.

Giré a ver dentro de aquella habitación; me sorprendí y di un ligero brinco al ver por encima de aquel diván rojo una sedosa cabellera blanca.

Sin darme cuenta sonreí ligeramente.

-¿Maka-San?-se sacó de mis pensamientos.

-um- asentí sin dejar de ver dentro. –Que sean dos –

-¿dos?, de acuerdo.- hizo una reverencia y se retiró sin hacer ruido.

"¡Ahora capto! Ese aroma, era la loción de Soul que percibí anoche mientras me ayudaba a subir… ¡Ya! Debió haber sido muy tarde anoche como para irse. Será idiota; habiendo tantas habitaciones. ¿De que habremos hablado? Recuerdo solo algunas cosas. Debí haber bebido demasiado, lo cierto es que no estoy acostumbrada"

Solté un resoplido.

-Maka-San-volví a brincar en mi lugar, no me di cuenta en que momento regreso esta chica –Aquí está su desayuno. ¿Lo pongo dentro?- estaba a punto de entrar y la detuve.

-dámelo Marietta. Retírate y que nadie suba a este piso, hasta que yo baje o llegue Shinigami-Sama, lo cual dudo… Bien, ahora sí, retírate.- me dio la bandeja y se retiró. Observé como se alejaba. Vi la bandeja: un par de platos con fruta perfectamente cortada: mago, papaya, kiwi, fresa y no sé qué más; una tacita con yogurt espeso natural, una jarra pequeña con jugo de naranja y otra con leche, un par de vasos y cubiertos.

Di media vuelta y entré; como pude (con el trasero) cerré la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. Puse la bandeja en una de las mesitas y me acerqué al diván rojo, en el que, por supuesto, descansaba Soul.

Lo observé por unos minutos se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que me daba lastima el despertarle. Recorrí el asiento del piano un poco más cerca del diván. Soul se giró boca arriba y me dejo ver su apacible rostro; sus filosos dientes se asomaban un poco por sus labios entre abiertos con un ligero hilo de baba. Su cabello blanco y su piel, de algún modo lo hacían resplandecer. Tenía una mano sobre su pecho y la otra cerca de su rostro; supuse que había tenido frio, puesto que estaba cubierto con su saco. Estaba tentada a mover un poco alguno de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Lo pensé unos segundos mientras mordía mi labio. Acerqué poco a poco mi mano y cuando estuvo a unos milímetros, uno de sus ojos rubís se abrió y me miró fijamente, después observo mi mano. Los abrió por completo y arqueó una ceja.

De nuevo me miró.

Supuse que quería que respondiera.

-etto…- no tenía idea de que decir. Como explicar que llevaba unos minutos viéndolo sin decir nada; observando cada detalle de su rostro, conteniendo las ganas de acariciar si piel. –Buen día- fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Patético. -…te pedí algo para desayunar-sonreía, pero sabía que asi no me podía escapar de algún incomodo cuestionamiento que pudiera surgir de sus labios, que ahora estaban fruncidos, lo cual denotaba aún la duda del ¿cómo? Y ¿por qué? Yo estaba ahí.

-¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?- me preguntó con aquel rostro de fastidio que siempre suele poner. Se fue incorporando; ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos para dormir.

-no mucho-

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-no lo sabía; simplemente di con la habitación. Roncabas tan fuerte que creí que podía haber un oso dentro.-

-es la respuesta más estúpida que he escuchado-

-¿ah sí?-

-no ronco.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le acerque un plato con fruta, el cual solo miró -¿Qué tiene?-

-Liz me lo ha dicho. Soy una persona saludable, por eso no ronco- ensarto con el tenedor una fresa.

-¿eso qué?-le acerqué el yogurt.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes que el roncar significan problemas cardiacos?- me miro como no creyendo mi ignorancia.

-Lo sé. Pero no creo que sea nada relevante esta conversación.-

-Eres una amargada.-

-Para tu información, yo... –

-qué triste tu situación…- dijo en tono burlón. Mordió su fruta y siguió comiendo.

-no necesito tu lastima. Soy…ehm… yo soy…estoy…-

-¿Feliz?- completo mi atropellada y poco creíble frase.

-aja, eso.-me puse de pie dispuesta a retirarme. –cuando quieras puedes bajar y largarte- estaba molesta.

Su voz me detuvo antes de salir-Oye… quisiera darme un baño ¿me prestarías algo de ropa?- me miro; de nuevo aquel rostro despreocupado que siempre pone.

-¿Por qué no te vas al hotel de una vez?-me crucé de brazos y me giré a verle.

Soul sonrió –le tomaré la palabra a Kid, no quiero seguir pagando cuando me ofrecen hospedaje gratuito- Puso su plato vacío en la bandeja, se sirvió leche en un vaso y se acercó hasta mi -¿Qué dices?- dio un sorbo a su leche.

Bufé estresada. –vale, acompáñame-

Soul salió de bañarse; me senté en la orilla de la cama a espaldas de él. Miraba por la ventana, sentí como se sentaba del otro lado, contuve fuertemente las ganas de voltear a verlo.

-¿me estas espiando?- escuché como sacudía la ropa, no sé por qué **(n.a: **yo hago eso xP**)**

-eso quisieras- no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensarlo.

Alcancé a escuchar una risilla burlona muy tenue –a mí no me molesta-

Suspiré desesperada. Me levante y caminé a la puerta, no estaba dispuesta a que comenzara a jugar con mi cabeza.

-¿A dónde vas? Siempre huyes de mi- me detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta. Insistí en no verlo -¿dije algo que te molestara?- "no _stupid bastard_, no quiero ensuciar mis pensamientos." Me jalaba el cabello, bueno, no literalmente.

-de hecho Soul… -jaló mi brazo. Como acto reflejo… lo vi. Solo traía puestos los pantalones. "_Dammit". _Me sonrojé como estúpida.

Comenzó a reírse o mejor dicho, a burlarse; supuse que sería de mí. Me sonrió al final, abrió un poco los labios, iba a decir algo…

Sonó su teléfono. Lo cogió de dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿sí? ¿Cómo está tu madre?- ah…ya.-Ohm. Está bien. Sí, claro. Yo…si, yo le diré, no creo que haya ningún problema –algo me decía que se trataba de mi…" ¿Por qué rayos no me ha soltado?" Trataba de soltarme pero me tenía muy bien agarrada.

Colgó.

-¿Liz?-me soltó y regresó a donde la ropa para continuar vistiéndose.- ¿Hay algún problema?- puse mis manos detrás de mí y permanecí de pie en el mismo lugar. -¿Soul?-

-Su madre está enferma- se ponía los zapatos.

-owgh, que mal.-

-no regresara hasta que su madre este bien. Me dijo que te pidiera un favor.-

-¿a mí? ¿Qué cosa?- estaba de verdad intrigada y sentía un punzante ardor en donde él me había tenido sujeta.

-Pues habíamos venido hasta acá para hacer arreglos para nuestra boda civil, la cual será aquí, en esta ciudad ya que la religiosa será en Madrid…-

Comenzaba a relatar algo que realmente no me interesaba saber y me estaba aburriendo.

-ve al grano- dije después de un resoplido de cansancio mental. –divagas mucho-

-… bien, bien. Su madre iba a ayudarla con todo eso, pero debido a la situación me pidió que lo hiciera yo…-

-Ok, oficialmente me aburriste; dilo ya- de verdad que divaga.

-Ayúdame-

-¿ah?-

-no sé elegir bien y si me equivoco, Liz saltara sobre mí como gato furioso.-

-No pensé que el gran Soul Evans temiera tanto a su mujer.-

-_Shut Up, Woman. This is not true_-

-_Yeah, sure, sure.-_dije en medio de una risilla que no pude evitar.

-bien, ¿Qué me respondes? ¿Me ayudaras?-sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo hare por Liz, no por ti.- le aclare.

-sí, claro, Lo harás por tu prima política que casi no conoces.- "Claro, tarado… ¿sí?"

-bien, comencemos hoy. No tengo otra cosa que hacer-metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

**SOUL'S PoV**

Caminábamos por un exclusivo centro comercial. Estaba totalmente aburrido y cansado. Creo que cometí un gran error; Maka es peor que yo en estas cuestiones, a pesar de ser tan organizada, hubiera dado lo mismo si hubiera venido yo solo…_ Él hubiera no existe._

-Maka…-

-¿eh?-

-comencemos por las invitaciones. Creí que sabrías de estas cosas.- le confesé-

-No presiones Soul. La verdad es que para nuestra boda, Kid contrato a una organizadora profesional que hiciera todo por nosotros, solo nos notificaba y pedía autorizaciones en cuestiones importantes.-

Solo fruncí los labios y perdí la mirada en la nada.- sentémonos y tomemos algo, despejemos la mente un poco- Ella asintió.

Maka no dejaba de hablar, me tenía mareado, pregunta tras pregunta tras pregunta, era demasiado curiosa con respecto a mi relación con Liz, lo de anoche no fue producto de la bebida.

-Kid menciono que conocieron a Liz en Madrid y también que…-

-¿Qué?-

-estábamos en la misma universidad.-

-¿ah sí?-

-eh, sí. ¿Me puedes responder algo?-de pronto ella se puso seria y me miro directamente a los ojos. Me comencé a poner nervioso, no sé cómo logró eso.

-vale, dime- traté de parecer _cool_.

-Explícame el… ¿Por qué te molestaba tanto el verme?-

Su pregunta casi me hace escupir el café que estaba bebiendo; por suerte lo disimulé muy bien. Arqueé la ceja, suspire cerrando los ojos.

-Realmente quieres saber ¿eh? Te advierto que soy bastante directo. No quiero afectarte.-me recargue en la silla y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-No te preocupes, Soul-

-No sé qué harás después de que te lo diga, pero que quede claro que seguirás ayudándome- tenía que asegurarme de que no me abandonaría, no podría con todo yo solo. -¿Qué dices? ¿Soportaras?-

-Pues claro, Soul. ¿Qué podría ocurrir?-

-pues, sucede que…- ¿debería decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo evitarlo cuando me mira son esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas? Y esa sonrisa…

-vamos Soul. Te estas poniendo rojo.- estaba comenzando a burlarse de mí, me ardía el rostro, debí haber enrojecido bastante.

-_Shut Up_… lo que sucedía era que…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Basta!...- fruncí el ceño. El que se metiera entre mis frases, me ponía más nervioso y a la vez molesto –lo que sucedía era que… no era que no te soportara…-ok, Soul dilo rápido.-me gustabas tanto que no soportaba verte con mi mejor amigo tomada de la mano - bien, espero haberlo dicho rapido.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir tanto que creí que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Guardó silencio por largo rato, silencio que no me atrevía a romper.

-…- arqueé la ceja.

-ah… ah… _I don't know what to say_, Soul-

-Ok.-levante la mano para pedir la cuenta mientras ella miraba al vacío con la boca abierta.

Bien, Maka, la curiosidad mató al gato.

¿Qué se supone harás con esa información?

¿Yo?... Ahora estoy perturbado, siento una especie de regresión. Es un hecho…

Aun te amo.

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Special Thank to:**

**_Little Doll, Ale-Sama, MuffinFactory, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, Nesha-neeChan, Solei Dantes, kairi Evans._**

**_Son lo máximo ;D gracias por alentarme a continuar, D: y disculpen la tardanza, esta semana si Kami Sama me da chance subo los otros fics…. =w= _**

**_Oigan... soy yo...o Flanders es sexy _:L ¿?**

**_God Bless Everybody!_**

**_P.D: ENTREN A MI JUEGO DE ROL EN: http:/ . ..OBVIO, XD soy shinigami sama jaja_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**P****я****a****итz oƒƒ~**


End file.
